


Care To Explain?

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literally just fluff for my workwives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Care to explain then, Princess?""..Only if you have the time.."





	Care To Explain?

**Author's Note:**

> Workwives.
> 
> M'kay this is really really really short but I had this in my head and can't get it out so boom it's on A03.

_"**BACK OFF, GUARD. THAT'S MY MOTHER'S!" **_

"Baba? What's going on?" Jasmine stepped up, brow furrowed. "Who was that?"

The sultan didn't turn to her, his voice sharpened. "Nobody, go back inside the grounds, Jasmine."

* * *

Jasmine stepped into the room with a wince, praying silently that she didn't wake anyone up leaving, entering the courtyard and hearing Rajah give a worried chuff from the door, for a tiger, he hated being outside in the dark. She smiled slightly at him, "I'll be back." She kept her voice to a whisper as she stepped on to the fountain, climbing on to the wall and crossing over with surprising ease. She knew exactly where she was headed, if after almost a year she could remember the right building.

After about thirty minutes of being confused and somewhat lost, she gathered her bearings, finally getting that familiar deja vú feeling as she came to a smaller wall, taking a deep breath as she hesitated, debating whether to turn back, debating whether her offer would be accepted, if she would even get a chance to talk to her. Surely she'd have a grudge, she understood, she'd lost her mother too and her bracelet was the only thing left, having it ripped from her arm would be a nightmare. 

No. She had to see her again. Hear her voice. At least once.

Taking another breath, she stepped up closer to the wall, thankfully able to raise her voice slightly due to how far away she was from the palace, and she already felt the knot tightening in her stomach, heart pounding in her throat, the city was always quiet at night, this side of it anyway, and she could hear her steps scraping on the ground as she moved towards the wall. 

"Hey, Flower!." She'd resorted to calling her that, as she had back when her mother was still alive, when _both_ their mother's were alive, and it felt strange to say the nickname again, although it also felt somehow calming to say it again. It was when she got no response after what felt like a long minute but was probably only a few seconds, did she let the worry take over.

She spoke again, slight desperation filling her tone. "Hey!, Flower!" 

She jumped back, both in relief and slight fright as she saw who she'd been calling, she stayed stood on the wall and raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "Palace Folk! You're not here to attack me again, are you?" Jasmine felt guilt tug at her heart this time, and she pulled out the familiar piece of jewelry from under her wrap, sighing slightly as she held it up, feeling it be taken from her hand and seeing her slip it back on, muttering her thanks, and raising an eyebrow again, Jasmine remembered her previous query. "That was only because you were on the Vizier's land.." 

The other woman cocked her head, "Well, Jasmine, that's a whole lot of land for one man!" And Jasmine laughed shyly, however her voice was slightly perkier, "that's- that's not.. what I meant, Dalia." 

She raised her head slightly and jumped down, pulling her to the side until they were beside another fountain, and she cocked her head with a playful scoff accompanying her words. "Care to explain then, _princess?_" and Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat, the time was not her focus, and she shook off her worries and gave her own friendly smile, this time her voice was back to being slightly more hesitant, but Dalia didn't seem to notice. "..Only if you have the time.." 

Dalia smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. Jasmine only smiled nervously, sitting next to her and turning slightly further in order to face her. Jasmine took a breath, and dutifully started to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship.


End file.
